deviantdesiresroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyan Asagawa
Full nameEdit Cheyenne "Cyan" Asagawa PronunciationEdit Pronounced as Shahy-en, -an, Cyan and Asagawa are pronounced exactly the way they are spelled. Name OriginEdit The word “Cheyenne” is French Canadian, originating from Sioux Dakota word “šahíyena” meaning “speak incoherently” from the elements “ša” (red) and “ya” (speak). The Dakotas considered their own Sioux-based language clear and understandable (i.e., “white talkers”); but the Algonquian-based language of the Cheyenne was unintelligible and alien sounding (hence “red talkers”). TitlesEdit The Mechanic AppearanceEdit Born of both Japanese and Native American decent Cheyenne or Cyan as her friends call her is 18 years old and stands at the full height of 5'6, weighing in at 160lbs with caramel brown colored skin that is kissed in various places by tribal tattoos depicting her connection to her tribes heritage and her own personal connection with wolves, mostly on her arms and underneath her belly button. Her jet black hair is so long that hangs passionately down to the middle of her back while her eyes sport a haunting yet alluring moonlight blue that seem to glow at time given her mood. Body wise she considers herself to be modest in beauty hips that her mother often says were made for "child baring" and bosom of a simple C-cup but due to her working in her father's shop all the time and always rocking baggy clothes no guy would ever know what she looks like underneath it. mercedes_thompson_by_catherine03-d49qh2a.jpg 118abba2ed99389aac8afc1c6c92d82d.jpg 97391.jpg ae4afa70ddcd00b93054cb992da09f6e.jpg mercy-thompson,-tome-2---les-liens-du-sang-1001492.jpg River-Marked-Wallpaper-mercy-thompson-series-15085647-1152-864.jpg 'Symbol'Edit The Apache Tribe ZodiacEdit Cancer Strengths * Family-Oriented * Home Body at Heart * Artistic and Creative * Excellent Worker and Provider * Persistent * Action taker * Tender-Hearted Weaknesses * Fearful of Rejection * Rarely direct * Unforgiving * Resentful Personal CharacteristicsEdit Birth Date: June 30th Birth Place: New Nagoya Reputation: Konzai shiiku sa ranto or Mixed Bred Runt Most of Cyan's peers care very little for being the child of Japanese and Native American birth considering her "kind" even worst than a Gaijin or foreigner at times despite all of them living and growing up in the same slums as she did. But it is their prejudice that has and always endowed her with strength to move forward in life and even earned her the few friends that she does have due to some of the fights she got in back in primary school, like her life long bestie and off campus roommate, Akira Tetsusiaga. 'Fighting Style' Spiritual Force Manipulation Spiritual Force Manipulation or Soul Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involves the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Soul energy eliminates two of the three and dwindles it down solely to "spirit' or Reiryoku, Soul Power). It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voice prints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a memento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual origin that the spirit can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike. . Special attack: Signature attack: etc 'Extrauniversal Information'Edit Analogue: Mercedes 'Mercy' Thompson from the Series Written by Patricia Briggs Desired Voice Actor: Tara Jayne (Voice of Anna Kyoyama in Shaman King) Inspiration: Mercy Thompson and Anna Kyoyama Physiology Edit The Shamaness Cyan was initially revealed to be her tribe's shamaness, mortals who are believed to be walkers that dwell with the living but having the ability to speak to the dead much like her mother before her and his mother before her. Though she herself never believed in spirits and all that mumbo jumbo that is until the Great Flood hit Japan bringing with it a very unexpected surprise in its wake, and by this I mean the enhancement of not only being able to commune with spirits but the ability to actually take on the most sacred one of them all, the covenanted Grey Wolf of the Apache Tribe. Of course this role has been reiterated and expanded upon with fine-tuning of her techniques which for now is still limited at best. Cyan is absolutely in tune with all things spiritual and uses her own spirit as a weapon. She is able to manifest a bow and arrows created from spirit energy, and wields tomahawks of the same nature. She can empower her tomahawks with an ethereal green flame, or channel lightning into them for fatalities. Daggers of spirit energy can be added to her arsenal from time to time for throws and combos. She is even able to completely purify a being of their sins over a period of time but this is only sins of a minor affect as Cyan will let her own personal feelings cloud her sense of duty at time. Fitting for this status, she also has a close relationship with wolves and is able to communicate with them also having a pet wolf by the name of Kiva who never leaves her side except for when she goes to school. Cyan can also assume the shape of a wolf if need be in combat. Smack Talk ! Pre-fight : "The Spirits are all around us...oh so you doubt me hehe? Let me show you... Post fight: "For one who was a non-believer your ass certainly took a beating back there haha." Biography (to be written) Approved ByEdit Category:RPC